Haunting Memories
by Glittering Sakura Water
Summary: This has an OC character in it. AidouXOC. This story has a couple of random bits that I just had to put in. It's about what Aidou did wrong, how the two characters met etc. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 Baaad mistake

**Aidou's POV**

I lay there on my bed, hands covering my face. _Why? That event from yesterday is still haunting me._ _How could I have done such a thing? I've locked myself in my room because of it. What I did was not the worst, no. It was seeing the reactions of my friends and...her...especially her..._

**Flashback**

My hands...my face...were covered with blood, crimson blood. But...it was not my blood...The light was dimming quickly but the blood was still noticeable. I was kneeling over a lifeless body, the body of a man that had blood staining his clothes. I licked my lips, savouring the taste.

_I wonder what Hikari's blood tastes like...If only she would let me taste a bit...I bet it's delicious..._

I sighed and stood up about to leave when I heard footsteps echoing around the room and I heard a voice call, "Aidou? Don't play games, I know you're here!"

As the footsteps got louder, I could see a shadow make its way into the same room I was in. I looked out one of the large windows and gazed as a cloud was guided away and the moon shone, its light filling the room. I looked back to the figure and felt my eyes widen. It was a girl, one with brunette, waist long, wavy hair and bright blue eyes like mine. She was wearing jeans with a belt and a dark blue and pink striped top with a white collar. It was the person I would give my life for...Hikari...

"There you are!" she sighed. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Is everything okay? I smell blood."

"Yes, everything's alright," I said. "You know what I'm like!"

I laughed awkwardly. I had to make sure that she didn't see the man.

_Wait! On her hand! She's...bleeding...Oh god! It smells so nice...But I can't...I can't..._

"Aidou?" she asked. "Your eyes. They've turned red."

_My...eyes! Oh no, my instincts are kicking in, but what would be the harm in having a bit...NO! I can not...But..._

I slowly walked towards her gazing from her eyes to her injured hand. I took her hand and licked away a bit of the blood.

_I was right about it before, her blood's delicious. It's even better than Yuuki's._

I made sure that there was no drop of blood left. Unfortunately, I wanted more.

"That was...lovely!" I said.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and kept my eyes on Hikari who gazed at me curiously. I was surprised that even though she was also a Noble Vampire, her eyes were as clear as crystal and no hint of red.

"You liked my blood that much?" she asked.

She didn't wait for a reply. She lifted a finger and pointed it to her neck.

"You can have some more if you want," she said calmly. "Just not TOO much!"

I kept my hand to my face, staring at her, shocked. _Had she just?_

"A-are you sure?" I stammered.

She nodded slowly. I thought for a moment before grabbing her arms and pinning her against a wall. My heart beat faster as I moved her hair aside. I wrapped my arms around her and closed in on her neck. I bared my fangs and, as gently as possible, pierced her skin. I could feel her wince slightly as my grip tightened.

After almost a minute I wondered if I should stop or not and I could feel Hikari shudder.

"Ai...dou..." she whispered.

I side-glanced at her face as I was drinking. Her eyes were glazed with pain...

_I drank too much...I have to stop!_

At that moment something made me jump back. (Literally) An organ started to play something that was really loud. I think the piece was by Beethoven or something like that...

"Wait a second," I said. "Since when was there an organ in here?"

I suspected it was Chairman Cross, knowing him. I turned to tell him of when I saw it wasn't Chairman Cross, it was...Kuran Kaname? I rubbed my eyes. _It couldn't be? _I looked againand he was still there playing the scary tune.

"Kaname," I said. "Please could you come in here later?"

"Huh?" he asked, still playing the instrument.

"Could you come back in here later?" I asked loudly.

"I can't hear you!" he called. "This thing is loud!"

"Oh for the love of..." I muttered. "Why don't you stop playing then?"

I stormed over to him and slammed my fists onto his hands to stop him playing, creating a horrible noise from the organ.

"I said," I growled. "Could you come in here when I'm NOT occupied?"

"Oh why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

He stood up and turned to leave, while I was glaring at him, fuming. He turned back to face me and said, "Aidou. Any redder and you might explode."

_What in the world was wrong with him that day? Seriously! I think he was on drugs._

I heard laughing from behind me. I turned away from Kaname to see Hikari clutching her stomach, laughing. I looked around for something that I could see my reflection on to see what was so funny about my face. Hikari seemed to understand. She took a mirror from her pocket and held it up, trying to hold in her laughter. I looked in the mirror but all I saw was this bright red ball.

_Is this even a mirror? Wait...it's not a ball...it's my face...my god!_

I turned back to Kaname to say something but he was standing over a body, his expression hidden by his hair. It was the person I murdered. Hikari walked past me slowly. She was no longer smiling. Her face was filled with horror. She knelt down beside the body with her head hanging.

"No..." she murmured. "Father..."

My body jolted. That man was her dad! I killed her dad and I didn't even know! Her last living relative dead...Why was I so stupid?

I heard a lot of footsteps coming closer. I tilted my head to see what looked like the whole of the Night Class. Ichijo was at the front.

"Kaname," Ichijo said. "We came as soon as..."

He gazed down at who was on the floor and his expression saddened. He walked to Hikari, sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hikari," he said.

I looked at Kaname who I just realised was glaring at me.

"Did you have anything to do with this...Aidou?" he asked sternly.

Everyone turned to look at me except Hikari who was staring at the floor, unblinking. I felt hot under their stares. _Do I tell the truth or not?_

"I...I...Yes..." I admitted thickly. "I was the one who did it..."

The Night Class muttered between themselves occasionally giving me a glare. I looked at Akatsuki hopefully but he had a face that said, 'You've done it this time.'

"We will discuss your punishment later," Kaname said.

He lifted up the limp body of Hikari's father and walked away with the Night Class following. Hikari was the slowest to get up. I could see her face properly, her eyes were filled with tears, some already shed. She turned her gaze to me. Her eyes were misty. I reached out my hand to her.

"Hikari, I..." I tried to explain.

She caught my hand and shook her head sadly letting more tears flow down her face. She then let go of my hand and walked away with her eyes downcast.

**End of Flashback**

"Why?" I thought. "I had to do such a terrible thing. I won't be surprised if my punishment is death."

I wept, wishing I could undo what happened. Tears were staining my face.

"Hikari..." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Forgiveness

**No One's POV**

Hikari heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she sighed.

As the door opened, she lifted her head up from her position. Her legs were bent up, knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, sitting up on her bed.

"Akatsuki!" she said, sounding surprised.

He closed the door behind him, walked up to her bed and sat on the end of it.

"I'm sorry about your father's...passing," he said.

"It's okay. It's no-one's fault," she replied.

"Not even...Aidou should be blamed?" he asked.

Hikari's eyes widened for a moment and she tensed up. But relaxing again and smiling.

"No," she said. "I can never be angry at him. He is a vampire. It's what we do. It happens all the time."

Akatsuki gazed at a wall for a while before looking back.

"You should go and see him," he suggested. "Aidou is still angry with himself and I heard him weeping earlier in our dorm."

Silence filled the room. Akatsuki stared at Hikari while she was looking into space thoughtfully, recalling a few memories.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go. Hopefully he will forgive himself and me..."

Akatsuki sighed with relief, stood up and walked to the door holding the knob.

"Should I tell him that you're going?" he asked.

"Do whatever you know is best," she replied. "You are his cousin and best friend. You know him better than I do."

"Alright then," he said.

With that he left the room leaving Hikari staring at the floor sadly.

Hikari knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice mumbled.

"Aidou...its Hikari," she said.

Suddenly there was the sound of bed covers shuffling and the sound of footsteps. The door opened slightly revealing one of Aidou's bright blue eyes. It seemed to be filled with sorrow.

"You've come to scold me, haven't you?" he murmured.

"Why would I scold you?" she asked, taken aback.

"Well..." Aidou was about to reply, when Hikari quickly cut across him.

"Actually, don't answer that," she said. "I just came to talk."

"Akatsuki probably hasn't told him," she thought.

Aidou's eye searched her face before opening fully opening the door. He was wearing his uniform. He stood to the side and gestured with his hand to his room.

"Come in," he said.

Hikari walked into the dorm and watched as he closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"About...about yesterday," she replied.

Aidou's eyes strayed to the side before looking into Hikari's eyes.

"Alright," he murmured. "You can sit there."

He pointed to his bed. Hikari went and sat on the edge of it. Aidou sat beside her. His eyes were fixed to the floor.

"About that..." he said. "I didn't know it was your dad. I wasn't thinking. I was sorely tempted. I didn't feel any guilt until..."

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Until I saw your reaction," he said. "It felt like I was shot a million times. I always tried to stop people hurting you, but it seems like I did the worst thing to you..."

He turned his head to face Hikari. Tears were falling down his face.

"I'm sorry Hikari," he cried. "Please forgive me!"

Hikari lifted up her hand and slowly moved it towards Aidou's face.

"She's going to hit me!" he thought.

He shut his eyes tightly expecting pain but it never came. He snapped open his eyes again to see Hikari wipe his tears away with her hand.

"Hikari..." he whispered.

"I've already forgiven you," she said. "Don't cry. I don't like seeing you like that. Like I said to Akatsuki before, it's not your fault. It's what we, as vampires do and it happens all the time. I just have to move on. Don't give yourself a rough time."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Hikari put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't say that!" she said. "It's no-one's fault. Please stop making it seem worse than it really is!"

More tears fell down Aidou's face. He quickly wrapped his arms around Hikari and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Hikari!" he sobbed.

She returned the hug, with one arm around his back and the other through his hair.

"It's alright Aidou," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Just to say, I wasn't sure and I'm still not sure about what genre this should be so I just put what I thought is best but I'm probably wrong. XD Also, Hikari is a Noble vampire. Just to let you know! **

They held their embrace for a little longer before breaking apart. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door but without waiting for a reply, it opened.

"Akatsuki? What are you doing?" Aidou asked.

"I left my other towel on my bed and I need it for my hair so I just came to get it," Akatsuki replied.

He was wearing a long towel around his waist and his hair was dripping with water. As he picked up his other towel, he looked around the room but when he saw Hikari, his face turned red.

"I...uh...my apologies..." he mumbled.

Hikari gave a short scream and hid her face in her hands trembling slightly.

"You had to come in here topless!" Aidou hissed.

"How should I know that she would be in here?" Akatsuki asked.

"I don't know, just go and change! But next time, don't take so long in the shower. I need one too!"

"Okay, fine."

Akatsuki put his towel on his shoulder and left the room muttering, "Hypocrite..."

Aidou sighed and shook his head before saying, "You can open your eyes now."

Hikari let her hands drop from her face but looked around nervously.

"That was creepy," she said. "I should probably go before something else happens."

She stood up and walked to the door. But Aidou's hand caught Hikari's arm. She turned around. Aidou's gaze was cast to the floor for a few moments before he asked, "Can you stay a bit longer?"

"Um, yeah. Sure," she replied, sounding a bit uncertain.

He gently pulled her back to the bed and sat her beside him, putting one arm around her shoulders.

"I remember when we first properly...should I say talked?" she said. "Or maybe I should say met?"

"Don't remind me!" he said, putting his other hand to his head. "But I've changed since then."

"Sure you have," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I didn't like you much before then and also no-one knew I was a vampire! A bit odd..."

**Flashback-A few months ago** (Hikari was in the Day Class at the time)

It was dusk and it was the time when the Night Class students were to go out of their dorms to the main building to have their lessons. All the girls from the Day Class came to see the boys come through the gates. The girls always got excited but on that particular day, it was worse than it normally would be because...it was Valentine's Day. Even Zero, who was feared by nearly everybody, had a hard time keeping everyone in order.

"Do you need any help?" Hikari asked.

"No," Yuuki replied, struggling to push back some girls. "You don't have to."

"Well, I'm helping anyway," Hikari called.

She took Yuuki's place while Yuuki went to the Night Class students who had just arrived and explained what they had to do.

"Zero looks so happy," Hikari thought sarcastically.

She glanced over at Zero who seemed to be yelling at a few girls.

"If I see another toe out of line from you," he growled. "You won't have any by the time I've finished with you!"

Suddenly a whistle blew making everyone jump and become slightly quieter. It meant that the Night Class could go and collect their presents from their fans. Hikari looked up at the sign that had the name of the person who was meant to go there.

"It has Aidou's name on it," she thought. "Damn!"

She tried to slip away unnoticed but an arm caught her around the waist.

"How's my favourite girl doing?" a voice asked.

Hikari turned her head to see Aidou grinning at her. She could also feel the hot stares of his fans on her. They looked incredibly jealous.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing away from him. "But I'm not your favourite girl. Just go and collect your chocolates and feelings."

Aidou gave an annoyed sigh before turning to his fans. Hikari took the opportunity to sneak away and she ran into the woods.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of hours later, Hikari was still wondering around the woods when something grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against a tree.

"Aidou!" she cried in surprise.

"You didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day," he sighed. "Such a shame..."

He closed his eyes and opened them again slowly. They were red.

"But you could give me..." he said leaning forward. "Your blood."

"No!" Hikari gasped.

She pushed Aidou away from her and tried to run away but didn't get very far realising that she could not move her legs. She looked down and saw that her feet to just above her knees were enclosed in rock hard ice. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free.

Aidou appeared in front of her and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Such a delicate face," he murmured.

He let his hand slip away and swerved behind her. Hikari struggled again half-heartedly, knowing that it wasn't going to be much use.

Aidou slid his left arm around her waist, drawing his body closer to hers. He used his other hand to move her hair away from her neck. He then rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Aidou," she growled. "I know you and the others are vampires."

"Do you now? Well, that won't change anything."

"Don't. You. Dare!" she hissed.

"But it's so tempting," he said seductively.

He gently licked her neck which caused Hikari's eyes to widen and she scowled.

"Don't be like that," he whispered. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Hikari."

He then kissed her neck and Hikari shut her eyes tightly.

"Might as well get this over with," she thought.

"Prepare yourself," he said.

He slowly licked and kissed he neck again before baring his fangs. He tightened his grip on Hikari as he was about to pierce her skin. But Aidou suddenly heard a clicking noise and saw Zero pointing a gun at his head.

"If I see one drop of her blood," Zero growled." I swear I will shoot."

Aidou released Hikari, melted the ice and sighed.

"You're no fun at all Kiriyuu..." he moaned. "You could at least have given me some privacy."

"And leave you to drink the life out of her?" Zero asked.

Aidou ignored his question, leaned towards Hikari and whispered in her ear, "I promise that you will become mine soon."

With that, he gave her a sly grin and fled.

**End of Flashback**

"Okay, fine," Hikari sighed. "You changed a little bit."

"Thank you," Aidou grinned. "And what I said all those months ago came true didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Aidou crossed his arms triumphantly and closed his eyes, making himself look important.

"When I said that you would be mine," he replied, opening one eye.

Hikari quickly looked away.

"I'm not yours yet," she said. "You have a long time before you can consider that."

"But you are closer to being mine than anyone else's," he said.

He put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at his.

"Right?" he asked, glaring at her though there was amusement in his eyes.

"I guess," she replied, shrugging.

There was suddenly another knock on the door. Aidou suddenly became annoyed.

"Akatsuki! You cannot just..." he sighed.

The door opened revealing not Akatsuki but Shiki.

"Kaname wants to see you Aidou," Shiki said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the looooong wait. Just stuff like homework, revision for exams...ugh. Thanks to ****xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx for being my first ever commenter! Have a cookie. :D**

**Yeah...this chapter isn't as long as the others. Sorry... I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!**

Aidou's eyes widened.

"Great...Kaname wants to 'see' me..." he thought. "Probably about the punishment..."

He looked at Shiki hopelessly but his straight face (or poker face I guess) gave away nothing.

"Possibly before Christmas," Senri moaned.

"Alright, alright," Aidou sighed. "Hikari, wait here."

He then stood up reluctantly and dragged his feet along the floor as he left. Shiki gave Hikari an apologetic face before turning and escorting Aidou to Dorm Master Kuran... Soon enough, yelling could be heard from the corridors.

"I know my own way to Kaname's room, you bastard!" Aidou shouted. "I've been there countless times!"

Shiki's calm voice replied, "Oh, yes. For trying to drink Yuki's blood, 'bullying' Yuki, other things to do with Yuki and now, for murdering Hikari's father."

"Shut up! Like you've never drank someone else's blood before."

"At least I don't KILL people."

"...I can still find my own way there..."

"It was on his orders. If you keep talking like that Hanabusa, you will have another slap coming and not from me."

That made Aidou silent. :D (Temporarily)

Hikari sighed and lay down on the bed. She tried to keep awake but eventually didn't bother and fell asleep.

**Shiki's POV**

Why does Hanabusa have to be so annoying? I say one word and I'm suddenly not in his good books. Oh, here he goes again! *sigh*

"I'm not some fish that keeps forgetting where I am every 5 seconds!" he growled. "Like I said, I've been to his room many times!"

"Are you asking for ANOTHER punishment?" I asked.

"Hell, no! He cried.

"Well then, shut up," I sighed.

He moaned before dragging his feet along the floor again and sulking. He is REALLY pushing my buttons... For once, I actually want Kaname to slap him across the face. If only the Day Class girls knew the real Hanabusa and not just the one who tries to show off...

After what seemed like the longest 2 minutes in my life, we eventually got to Kaname's room.

"Well..." I said. "See ya..."

I turned to walk away when Hanabusa called me back.

"Aren't you gonna come in too?" he asked.

"...My orders were to escort you..."

"Do you know how pointless that is?"

I would have answered but one,I was already walking away. Two, I just couldn't be asked with him. Three, I want pocky.


End file.
